


Two Morons in an Elevator

by Taymatoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Mavin if you squint, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymatoes/pseuds/Taymatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one liked spending winter holiday in the dorms. To Michael, the idea was so unappealing that he would much rather shove a fork through his eye and have it reemerge from his ass. Then everything sucks a little less when he meets an idiot in the elevators.</p><p>"we’re the only ones on campus who didn’t go home for christmas" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Morons in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to listen to Christmas music so enjoy my 2am writing!

No one liked spending winter holiday in the dorms. To Michael, the idea was so unappealing that he would much rather shove a fork through his eye and have it reemerge from his ass. Yet, here he was, still on a fucking empty campus buried two feet deep underneath blankets because the goddamn heating wasn’t working. It was incredible how miserable Michael felt. He had meant to go home to New Jersey for the holidays, but airfare ended up being crazy expensive, his car hated the freezing weather, and his family admitted that they weren’t even going to be altogether for Christmas anyway, so what was the point of coming home?

Michael could think of many, but none were enough to make a plane ticket magically appear in his hands. So he was stuck in the middle of snow-heavy Michigan, freezing his ass off in the dorm room, while everyone had gone home for some Christmas cheer. Fuck them.

Also, playing Super Smash Bros with gloves was proving frustratingly difficult as he slammed his fists against the wall. His 3DS didn’t give a shit that Michael’s fingers were shaking like nervous chihuahuas. For the fiftieth time that morning he battled the same idiot, GavinoFree, and Michael hated to admit it, but after their sixth battle he started to keep score. He was up by ten wins. 

For a while, there was a comfortable silence as Michael chugged away at what was going to be his third win in a row when, for the first time in forever, he glanced at his battery power. Before he could even manage a ear-piercing, red-hot “FUCK NO.” his screen went black. With a heavy sigh, Michael finally emerged from his blanket cocoon and shuffled through his freezing room to plug in his charger. It would be a while before his DS even thought about responding, so maybe this was his chance to get food. Then again, that was hard to find on Christmas Eve.

Shrugging on a coat and pulled a second pair of sweatpants over his original pair, Michael walked out into the dead silent hallway. As far as Michael knew, everyone on his floor had gone home. To be completely honest, every fucking soul had probably gone home for the holidays, leaving Michael the lonely sap to wander the campus alone.

It was an awful deal.

Michael mashed the down button, watching in mildly pissed off silence as the elevator slowly descended toward his floor. Finally, the door dinged open and he was greeted with an unusual sight. In the corner of the elevator was a pile of bed sheets and blankets, as if someone dumped their dirty laundry and forgot about it.

As Michael stepped into the elevator the pile fucking moved. If it weren’t for the doors closing, Michael would’ve ran like a bat out of hell. Instead, his only option was to press against the wall in brief moment of terror before a head of shaggy brown hair emerged from the blanket pile with a squawking noise.

“Oi, you scared me!” The head, a young man Michael didn’t recognized, protested. A scowl spread across his face, which was almost over-crowded by a huge nose. Michael would remember a nose like that. 

“I could say the same,” Michael snapped back, backing away from the wall as the elevator stopped on the next floor. The door opened to an empty hallway. “Did you press all of the fucking buttons?” The ginger groaned as he glanced toward the display. Sure enough, all of the floors were lit up like Christmas lights.

“The elevator gets bloody cold when it stays on one floor for too long.” The British voice responded as if it were obvious.

For some reason, Michael let the doors close again as he was trapped in an elevator with this lunatic. “Well, you wouldn’t have to worry about that if you weren’t sitting in the fucking elevator.”

The guy shrugged, the blankets falling from his shoulders to reveal the most obnoxious Christmas sweater Michael had ever seen. It was bright green to the point it glowed like a neon sign with blood-red Christmas trees with flecks of glitter that were meant to be lights. “I thought I was the only one here, so why not?”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at this point at the absurdity of the situation. This only caused the British stranger to frown deeper, turning bright red. It was almost disappointing when the elevator reached the lobby. “Alright Moron, I’ll see you later.” He said as he stepped off the elevator.

“Gavin!” The other squawked indignantly.

“What?” Michael said, still trying to catch his breath from laughing. The doors slowly started to close in between them.

“My name is Gavin!”

“I’m Michael!”

Their conversation was brought to a close as the elevator doors slammed closed.

A half an hour, one frostbitten nose, and a steaming bag of fast food later, Michael had to shove his full weight against the door before the dorm building would let him in. He let out a sigh of relief as the door slammed behind him, cutting off the biting wind.

Normally, Michael would put in some effort to climb the stairs to his floor. It was the little exercise that he got in college. However, he found himself at the elevators, pressing the up button over nad over again as the numbers dropped. His building had three elevators that were practically useless during the day with sheer number of people that tried to use them and Michael was glad to get any of them. Yet, this time Michael silently wished for a different elevator.

And he got the one he wanted. The doors opened to reveal the stack of blankets, and their occupant was now stretched on top of them instead of under. Small noises were coming from the red 3DS he was playing and he barely registered the presence of another person.

“Are you going to be in here all day?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gavin didn’t look up, merely shrugging.

“What are you playing?”

“Super Smash Bros,” The brit muttered, his eyes never leaving the screen. “Some smegging bastard keeps beating the crap out of me but then he left. I’m going to absolutely muller him when he gets back.”

Michael fought to keep the smile off his face. He had a feeling he knew exactly who this person was. As the elevator approached his floor, Michael stepped off with a cheery wave at Gavin, who was finally done with his game. “See you later GavinoFree.” He said cheekily, and was rewarded with the most incredulous look as the doors closed.

That Christmas morning proved to be the most boring Michael had ever experienced. He would rather be at his Aunt Matilda’s and getting his cheeks pinched despite being an adult than be at school. At least he had plans…sort of. After shoving cereal in his mouth and washing it down with milk, Michael gathered some of the blankets from his bed and his 3DS.

For a moment, the ginger chastised himself for how stupid he would look, but honestly only one person would see him. Stepping onto the elevator, Michael took Gavin’s spot and spread out his blankets. He flicked open his 3DS, playing random people until a familiar name popped up ‘GavinoFree’. After swiftly defeating his newfound British friend, all Michael had to do was wait.

Sure enough, it wasn’t twenty minutes before the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Michael was buried beneath a mountain of blankets. “You took my spot!” An indignant squawk ringed in his ears.

Gavin plopped down beside him. “Happy Christmas,” the Brit said, and tugged at the hem of another ugly Christmas sweater. This one bore a giant green Christmas tree with various forms of glitter that made him sparkle in the fluorescent lights. He topped off his outfit with a pair of reindeer antlers. “You’re not really in the spirit.”

“Well, I’m stuck at school with some British idiot. Of course not,” Michael snapped, a little harsher than he had meant to. 

Gavin looked briefly hurt before taking the antlers off and situating them over Michael’s curls. “There we go! Better already.”

“Fucking incredible,” Michael muttered, but smiled as he adjusted the headband. “Merry Christmas, asshole.”

“Now that we have that settled,” Gavin muttered, digging something out of his pocket and waving it at Michael. “Let’s settle this, I am tired of losing to some prick named MLPMichael.”


End file.
